


My Lovely Egg-sama!

by orphan_account



Series: Sonic the Hedgehog x Ensemble Stars!! [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Egg Laying, I can never die, M/M, Oviposition, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shu wakes up in a strange place and is unfortunate enough to meet a very, very ugly man.





	1. Damnit

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Early Easter! I hope you get lots of eggs.

A bright light. That was last thing Itsuki Shu remembered before his world had blacked out. Some idiot thought it would be a good idea to mess around with funky technology, and here he was. Somewhere… The pink haired teen groaned as he came to, rubbing his head weakly. Everything was a blur and it was hard for him to determine where exactly he was.

“Stupid fools… I cannot believe they even let this happen…” Shu grumbled as he sat up. He looked around in confusion. Strange machines and western like robots seemed to be prowling around the area. The teen stood up and began to walk forward only to collide face first into a force field. The boy let out a gasp as he fell on his rump, letting a grunt of pain as he did so. Shu stood up again and began to tap the force field. 

“How strange…” The teen mused as he continued to poke it. It was strange how calm he was in a situation like this, but it was better to be calm rather than act like a loud fool. The boy whipped his head around, searching for some way to get out. His eyes landed on the big red button that was placed on a stand outside of the field.

“Hey!” Shu called out. The robots nearby stared at him before returning to their tasks. The teen called out to them again but none of them responded. This was stupid. So stupid! He was the Itsuki Shu! Not just some dumb prisoner. The boy huffed bitterly. As soon as he got back home, he was so going to strangle Mika with love♡. 

An egg shaped man giggled as he watched his security cameras with interest. It’s not everyday that a cute boy from another world appears on your doorstep. ‘Such beautiful eyes.’ Eggman mused as he observed the boy. ‘A nice body too…’ The man hummed as he eyed his catch. The bald humanoid egg felt pride as he watched the subject. 

The pink haired teen was such a magnificent specimen. It was hard for him to just leave the boy wandering around. The mustached egg shuddered as he imagine what would’ve happened if Sonic and his friends had found the lad. That wouldn’t of been good at all. No disgusting furry had the right to have their way with such cute boys.

Shu shuddered, feeling that someone was watching him. His eyes began to be filled with homesickness and sadness. The poor boy just wanted to go home. was that something so complicated to ask for? 

“Bonjour… mademoiselle or monsieur… whoever you are. Can you please let me go? I just want to go home…. I’ll do anything if I can go…” The boy spoke aloud. He hoped at least one person had heard him. He meant what he had said and he would keep his word. Little did he know that an egg like creature was smirking at his little request.

Eggman cackled as tentacles began to spring from his back, surrounding his majestic, eggly form. Oh, he would surely enjoy the events to come. The boy knew nothing of what, or who he was dealing with. Eggman turned into a pile of goo afterwards, exiting his secret security chamber. Robots paused as they watched the pile of glue slither by, some making silent bleeps of disgust as they saw the trail of slime left behind.

Shu yawned as he woke up from his nap. He had been waiting for hours but nobody had come. The lights had been turned off at some point and the boy deduced that it must’ve been late. The teen was rushed out of his sleepy stupor, jumping as a strange figure appeared through the doorway. Light filtered from the door but Shu had a hard time determining who the figure was. However, from the shape of them, the boy knew that this was no attractive figure. His eyes narrowed as bright lights were turned on. Shu let out a gasp in fright as he stared at the… thing that stood in the doorway.

Eggman smiled with pride as he walked into the room, the door shutting behind him as passed. Shu sneered in disgust at the man. He was so… ugly. An atrocious mustache, bald head, wrinkled face, and egg shaped figure; the boy couldn’t help but wonder where such a man got his pride from. He was far from handsome, hell, decent even. He was just plain ugly. The teen coughed as the man was just a foot away, standing right next to the button that would allow his escape.

“W-Who are you?” The boy stuttered out, feeling uncomfortable under the strange gaze of the ugly egg looking man. Eggman simply laughed. This boy was hilarious! The man smiled with glee as he watched the teen in front of him grow increasingly uncomfortable. Eggman chuckled more at the sight. With graceful, eager movements, the egg man slowly moved his hand towards to the button in front. 

Shu’s eyes lit up in relief and happiness as the force field began to slowly disappear. The boy got up in an excited fervour and was about to run until he was stopped by a large hand. The idol slowly turned his gaze towards the egg man, who seemed like a giant compared to the francophile. 

“If I recall correctly, I remember you saying that you’d do anything if I set you free. Isn’t that right?” Eggman smiled in glee at the horrified look in the young man’s eyes. Shu nodded slowly, shuddering slightly as a sense of impending doom began to grow within him.

“Good… I hope you’ll keep your promise.” Eggman purred out, eyes hardening as he saw disgust in Shu’s eyes. Without a word, the ugly man picked up the boy and walked out of the room, heading straight for his bedroom chambers. Shu’s heart began to beat rapidly as he was held in the arms of this strange human being. What was this ugly being going to do him? The boy shivered as several dark thoughts ran through his mind. His thoughts were interrupted as he was thrown onto a soft, velvety bed. How did they get here so fast?

Eggman’s eyes filled with lust as he stared at the pink haired teen on the bed. The man’s tentacle-like cock began to spring to life, twitching and swelling inside of his spandex pants. Shu’s eyes widened in disgust and shock as he spotted the huge bulge in Eggman’s pants. By God’s mercy, the man’s cock was huge? It was ridiculous, hell, almost impossible. There was no way a human being could have such a big cock. Well, this man wasn’t really a human being to begin with, was he? Shu cursed as he felt his own arousal twitch, his gaze turning towards his own cocklette instead. Eggman let out a deep, hearty laugh, knowing full well that the boy was aroused. 

“What’s s-so funny?” Shu stuttered out in embarrassment, attempting to hide his growing erection. ‘Tch damnit! Now is not the time….’

“I know you’re aroused, boy.” The man across from him purred, “You can’t hide that from me.” Shu blushed in embarrassment and looked away from the hideous, aroused man in front of him. ‘This can’t be real... This has to be some fucked up dream!’ Shu thought to himself. He came to the conclusion that this, indeed, was not a dream. The pink haired lad let out a gasp as he saw Eggman lower his pants, revealing his huge tentacle-like cock. The boy’s hands flew to his mouth, his eyes tearing up in fear. What the hell was this man going to do to him?

“There is one thing I ask of you, Itsuki Shu... I want you to lay my eggs.” Eggman stated simply, staring blankly at the scared youth on the bed. Shu nearly lost his shit. Lay this man’s eggs? Seriously? ‘How the hell am I supposed to do that?’ The boy wondered to himself as he sat on the oddly comfortable sheets, still trying to process the whole situation. 

“Of course, you have no choice to but to comply. Especially since you want to go back home.” Shu let out a hysterical sob. This was bullshit. Stupid bullshit. But he did want to get home… The boy thought for a moment, noting that the egg shaped man was growing impatient with each passing second. The pink haired teen sighed in defeat and looked up into Eggman’s eyes, lovely violet clashing with stark red beneath the lens that he was wearing. 

“Fine. So be it. But make it quick.” Shu muttered. Eggman smiled the most brightest smile he could muster, causing the teen on the bed to wince at the sight of his oddly sharp, pearly whites. Before the boy could even muster another sentence, Eggman was upon him. The old man licked and sucked on the younger man’s soft neck hungrily, groaning at the sweet young taste that filled his mouth. Ah, teenagers. Not quite young but not yet old. ‘If only Sonic and his friends weren’t furries…’ The man mused as he continued to nip and suck. 

Shu struggled not to moan as Eggman attacked his neck. The older man began to strip the teen beneath him as well. Shu squirmed and attempted to cover himself, only to have his hands pinned above his head. As soon as the teen was stripped to the point of being naked, Eggman prepared his body to get down to the real business. 

Shu almost screamed as he heard squelching sounds come from the man who had now parted from his warm body. Tentacles sprang from the man’s back. Shu gasped as the tentacles held him down onto the bed. Others began to stroke his hips, torso and arse, one even daring to tease his puckered, virgin hole. Two tentacles found their way towards Shu’s nipples and began to make suction-like motions on them. The teen groaned as the tentacles slowly violated his body. This shouldn’t feel good. The feeling of disgust was still there in the boy’s mind, but lust began to crowd out the rational thoughts the boy had left. Eggman watched with glee as his prey squirmed and bucked around, overcome with immense pleasure. Summoning three more tentacles, Eggman moved them towards the boy’s arsehole, where he was to prepare the boy for what was to come.

Drool was pooling out of Shu’s mouth as he let out a gasp of surprise from the intrusion of the tentacles. The boy squinted his eyes shut at the feeling, clenching his muscles around the tentacles. The preparation went on for hours. Hell, Shu even came at one point, and he was already feeling overstimulated and uncomfortable. Soon enough, the tentacles had pulled out. Before the boy could relax, however, a larger tentacle replaced them. 

Eggman almost groaned at the feeling of the boy’s warm, slick arse surrounding his cock. He wished he could savor the moment, but alas, he had to be quick. His stomach felt like it was going to burst with the amount of eggs that were held within his bulbous gut. The moustached man heaved as he began to slowly push out the eggs one by one, eyes sparkling with glee at Shu’s hot, red face.

Shu groaned as the first round of eggs entered him. It felt weird and uncomfortable, but he couldn’t stop now. He had to get home and this was the only way to get there. The pink haired teen cried out once more as more eggs began to enter inside him, all of them making their way to his stomach. The idol dared to look down and almost cried at the sight of his somewhat swollen stomach, still growing as time passed. 

Eggman stood there for what felt like hours, injecting more eggs into the boy. He let out a deep sigh of relief as he began to lose his egg-like form, looking more like a scrawny, moderately aged man. Shu laid there, horrified and sobbing as he was filled with the last round of eggs. His stomach was so big! It was terrible. His beautiful figure was now ruined with a swollen, distorted mess of a stomach. Tears flowed freely from the boy’s eyes as he slowly began to lose consciousness from the exhaustion, letting one last tear trickle down before his eyes shut and his world went dark.

Eggman pulled out, letting out a happy sigh of freedom as he picked up the boy who was filled with his eggs. Moving as swiftly and as gracefully as ever, the man left the bedroom chambers and headed for the portal room. As soon as he arrived, a portal opened up on the ground in front of him. Without any remorse, Eggman tossed the body through the portal, clapping his hands as he watched the teen fall.

Shu landed harshly onto his bed but did not stir from his deep slumber. However, standing right at the door was Kagehira Mika. The dark haired boy’s mismatched eyes stared at the pink haired boy’s swollen stomach in shock in horror. Oh, he just had to hear about his friend’s tale as soon as he woke up!!


	2. My Love...

Mika could barely believe it. Someone dared to impregnate his Oshi san with their  _ filthy _ eggs? That was  _ his _ job, not someone else’s. The dark haired boy almost let out a depressed sob as he stared wide eyed at the pinkette on the bed. Shu stared back at his companion, eyes filled with pain and embarrassment. The boy cringed as he felt nondescript fluids leak out of his ass, causing the other guy standing at the door to let out a choked cry.

 

“Oshi-san, what happened to you!” Mika cried out. Shu cringed, trying his best to stay patient with the other occupant of the room. 

 

“Quiet down, you mutt. I was raped by an  _ egg man _ . Now hurry up and help me before I shit myself.” Mika nodded vigorously as he dashed towards the bed, gently grabbing Shu’s hand.

 

“What can I do for ya..?” Mika whispered, his face quite close to Shu’s.

 

“First of all, remove your pathetic excuse of a face away from my features. Next, I need you to help me get these disgusting orbs out of my body. I can’t stand them being in there anymore and I swear I am 0.5 seconds away from throwing up all over your atrocious attire.”

 

Mika let out a chuckle, “Oshi-san’s wonderful as always…” Shu groaned, his stomach convulsing as he did so. Mika let go of the pink haired teen’s hand and ran to the bathroom where he started to fill the tub with warm water. The dark haired teen ran back into the bedroom, and with a great amount of effort, picked up Shu’s egg filled body and carried him to the bathtub, placing the poor lad into the warm water.

 

Shu let out a groan of relief as he felt the warm water surround his quaking physique. Mika smiled, proud to have caused Shu’s beautiful groan. He ceased smiling as he stared down at his friend in the bathtub who was looking back at him with a strange look in his eye.

 

“‘s there something wrong?” Shu paused for a moment, his face quickly turning flushed.

 

“It’s nothing, just shut up and help me lay these eggs.”

 

Mika smiled again and nodded, placing his hands on top of Shu’s swollen, pregnant stomach. 

 

“Ready?” The dark haired boy asked. Shu nodded, his anxiousness piling up within. Mika took in a deep breath before he pushed down on Shu’s stomach, causing the boy beneath him to let out a cry as  _ he pushed _ . Ever so slowly, an egg began to move through him, reaching his anus muscles where it stopped. 

 

“W-why did it stop?” Shu asked worriedly.

 

“Ya need t’ push harder, and keep pushin’! It doesn’t just come out with only one push.” Mika explained. Shu glared at his companion above him, pausing for a moment before he nodded and began pushing again. 

 

A thin membrane of blood coated the egg as it slowly slid out of Shu’s anus, landing with a silent plop in the water. Mika glared at the egg as he picked it up, wiping it off with a towel he grabbed off the rack. He peeled off the membrane and aggressively wiped the egg, making sure to toss the membrane into the trash can. Shu watched the membrane land in the trash. His eyes filled with disgust. 

 

“Is every egg going to be like that?” The pinkette inquired. Mika nodded grimly, sadness overtaking him as he saw confliction in Shu’s eyes.

 

“Hopefully there won’t be too many eggs. After this, we can toss them, ‘kay?” Shu simply sighed in response. Mika placed his hands over Shu’s stomach and they repeated the process together. The more eggs Shu laid, the more pain he felt. Blood began to trickle out of his abused hole, causing the bath water to change into a pink to match his hair. “Ready?” Mika asked, turning his head towards the pinkette. Shu nodded, clenching his eyes shut as he began to tense as Mika pushed down. The egg came out much more slowly.

 

“Don’t you worry Oshi-san, it’ll be over soon…” Mika whispered as he gently petted Shu’s head. Shu automatically leaned into the touch. Beginnings of tears were appearing in his eyes. Mika cooed, staring lovingly at Shu. His peaceful expression turned into one with a frown as he removed his hand and placed it on Shu’s stomach once more, initiating a pain filled whine. 

 

“Just a couple more… It’ll be okay…” Mika murmured as he pressed down on Shu’s stomach. Two of the eggs came out successfully without any issue, minus a bit more blood than the last few. The last egg however, was having trouble escaping from Shu’s hole. 

 

“I can’t do it! It hurts too much!” Shu cried as he clung onto Mika’s arm. The dark haired teen let out a pained sigh as he glanced down at his friend, his heart shattering as he saw the scared expression of the francophile. 

 

“It’s just one more, Shu. Only one more ‘n’ then we’re done. Just hold my hand.” Shu instantly clung onto Mika’s hand as the teen placed his open palm on Shu’s stomach. “Ready?” Mika asked, turning his head towards the pinkette. Shu nodded, clenching his eyes shut as he began to convulse as soon as Mika applied the pressure. 

 

The pain was excruciating. Shu couldn’t stand it. The egg was coming out so much more slowly than any the others. Mika couldn’t bear to hear the screams of pain from his object of interest as the egg continued to passed. 

 

He let out a loud sob as the egg finally came out. Mika picked up the egg, tossing off the blood soaked membrane and threw the egg at the others, causing them all to hatch. Mika could feel the bile rise up in his throat as he stared at the oddly shaped fetuses of… whatever abominable creatures that were supposed to be in the eggs.

  
  


Shu let out an agonizing groan as Mika drained the water from the tub and began filling it with clean water. Shu glanced weakly at the dark haired boy, who was grabbing a bath towel. As gently as he could, Mika scrubbed Shu. He smiled when the boy’s pained features would relax. Mika then drained the water from the tub and wrapped Shu in a nice, dry towel. He lifted the exhausted lad up and carried him towards his bed where he moved the covers and placed Shu. 

 

Mika removed his clothes and laid down on the bed too, covering up both he and Shu. Shu stared at the teen across from him, cuddling up close. Mika’s eyes widened in surprise at the unexpected gesture, but smiled brightly nonetheless. 

 

“Don’t speak of this to anyone.” Shu weakly growled out. Mika simply chuckled and snuggled closer to Shu. Both boys fell asleep peacefully, both hoping that such a traumatic experience may never happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise bitches. I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me.


End file.
